Yahweh
The main deity of the Jews on planet Earth, known as the God of Armies, Yahweh is one of the nomarchs at the service of Khnum after his defeat in 2013. After the rebellion and the war of the Nomarch's, he will abandon the service at the System Lord Khnum, ending up confined on a neighboring planet to be devoured by a black hole. History One of the oldest goa'uld still alive, Yahweh was born of Queen Nut and managed to mature without major dangers, perhaps due to the low value that the queen gave to many of her symbionts considered mediocre and unable to take a host Unas. Despite this rumor, Yahweh soon rallied part of the rank serving as one of the many minor lieutenants of the sovereign goa'uld Apep on the planet Saqqara. At the head of a small fleet and an army of Unas / goa'uld, Yahweh distinguished himself for the conquest of dozens of planets on behalf of the sovereign goa'uld, siding after Anubis's side when the latter became one of the figures most important in the primeval empire goa'uld. When he became aware of the betrayal of Anubis, he did not openly oppose the usurper, but supported him from the rear, this to allow him to find a possible refuge in case a conflict broke out between the forces of Anubis and those of Ra. In the centuries that followed, Yahweh remained hidden but offered information to the faction led by Ra. The subsequent fall of Anubis allowed Yahweh to demand for himself the control of a planet, an accepted request but which turned out to be almost a captivity for Yahweh himself. After learning of the discovery of planet Earth, Yahweh asked permission to access the new looting ground. For the goa'uld a small earthen napkin called today Canaan was selected. In this place, the goa'uld found a wandering population that he took under his control, instructing them side by side. in this brief period, however, his influence was such that the Israelites took his worship so seriously as to eliminate any other cult, coming to massacre other populations. Aware of having created a warlike and stubborn people, Yahweh did not take thousands of them over the course of only 1,000 years, taking them to the planet known as Jerusalem . this planet formerly belonging to the Supreme System Lord Ra, had been abandoned by the latter. easily conquered, Yahweh transferred thousands of Jews creating his capital on the ruins of the domain of Ra. His reign lasted for thousands of years undisturbed except for some skirmishes on the very borders of the solar system and other raids on planet Earth. In the aftermath of Ra's death, Yahweh realized that his presence could be a source of trouble and decided to close the stargate of Jerusalem until 2012, when a reconnaissance team arrived on the planet through the stargate. The following year Yahweh's freedom came unexpectedly to an end. Stargate Renaissance 2013 was the last year of independence for Yahweh. The previous year a reconnaissance team arrived on the planet, was eliminated completely except a jaffa that had been able to hardly abandon the planet through the stargate. The latter returned to the planet Khenem, allowed the next wave of jaffa coming from the planet Feovaiu this time by the goa'uld Hedjhetep. Believing he had defeated the latter, Yahweh lowered his defenses when a fleet of ha'taks appeared in the orbit of Jerusalem , ready to bombard the surface. Conscious of not having chances, yahweh however strained a trap to the enemy forces by drawing them into a battle on a congenial ground. Despite the apparent security of the territory, Yahweh soon saw himself surrounded and defeated. Brought in the presence of Khnum, he was condemned to death, but thanks to the intercession of Khnum himself, Yahweh was allowed to live in exchange for serving as an underlord and nomarche. Seeing no other possibilities and no more than a fistful of jaffa, Yahweh submissively returned to the planet. Within a few weeks Khnum's own forces apparently abandoned control of the planet, but mindful of the pact, the goa'uld did not attempt to revolt against the System Lord. The rebellion of the servants For decades, the nomarchs at the service of Khnum continued to accumulate resources, armies and above all conspire against each other until one of them secretly succeeded in deploying most of the nomarch's against System Lord Khnum. Only a very few underlords remained loyal to the System Lord, the latter occupied by matters external to his rule, he did not realize the threat until rebellions broke out on the Tanis, Khet and Jerusalem planets. Having come to the notice of the open rebellion of the single Nomarch's, the System Lord ordered the fleet to hit the individual nomarch's rebels and their possessions. Upon arrival in the orbit of the planet Tanis, the heart of the rebellion, Khnum and his army discovered that most of the nomarch's had rebelled, eager for power and eager to take the life of System Lord. The first battle saw the System Lord fleet defeated and forced to back down on safer positions. Continued raids by the allied forces of the various nomarchs, progressively weakened the armies of Khnum, who nonetheless retained full control of what remained of his empire. Strangely, neither the other goa'uld, nor other forces in the galaxy seemed to be interested in this internal struggle. In the following year, of the allied forces of Khnum, there remained only the nomadic planet Feovaiu, Gezegen and Canopus, the only ones still to oppose the increasingly ferocious attacks brought by the nomarch's rebels. But even this faction began to creak. The rivalries between the nomarch's and in particular between Kara and, Hehet, brought a moment of breath to the faction led by the System Lord, now terrified by the idea not only of losing his rank, but the same life. With skilful diplomacy, Khnum convinced many of the nomarch's rebels, to abandon the hostilities and to stand again on his side in exchange for new privileges. Maitreya, Serapis and Dedwen left the front and became neutral but in fact loyal to the System Lord again. With an enemy deprived of a considerable part of the forces, the balances temporarily changed. Aware of not being able to sustain a conflict that was bleeding for a long time, Khnum attracted the remaining rebel goa'uld within an uninhabited solar system with the rest of his fleet, but without the help of the nomarchs considered traitors of both sides . In the final battle, the System Lord's fleet finally managed to bend the enemy forces. After capturing the nomarch's: Shezmu, Mandulis, Atut, Hehet, Khemu, Kara, Yahweh, Tjesuher, Viracocha, and Igai, he had them publicly executed in the main square of the city of Akhmenu. But aware of the loss of so many excellent governors, he resurrected them one after the other, conditioning however their loyalty, and making sure that a rebellion could never happen again. Perpetual captivity In the following months Yahweh, unlike the other nomach's, reacquired his memory to the point where he perfectly remembered what happened and the outcome of the rebellion. Aware that all the nomarch's rebels had been conditioned and that they were their enemies, Yahweh asked the same System Lord to ask for exemption from the government of the planet Jerusalem . Strangely Khnum condescended allowing him to abandon the government of the planet Kemset and to be able to travel through the galaxy apparently without any limitation. But what Yahweh did not know was that the System Lord, aware of the danger posed by the knowledge of many military secrets, had set a trap for him by forcing him to explore a planet under the gravitational pull of a black hole. Blocked and without the possibility of abandoning his perpetual prison, Yahweh was considered dead. The extreme attraction of the horizon of events took years to destroy the ha'tak of the goa'uld and the attempts to abandon that position were worthless. Aware of his inevitable death, Yahweh exploded his ha'tak now close to being swallowed in the hope of closing the same black hole in a last desperate attempt. Although he managed to close the black hole, the goa'uld was killed, disintegrated by the explosion of the ship and dissolved by the explosion of the black hole. Personality Yahweh is self-centered and very selfish. He is convinced that his judgments and judgments, be they mortal or other Goa'uld, are absolutely infallible and so fair and balanced that his counterparts must constantly support his opinion, which should be theirs. As a god judge, Yahweh seems right to his subjects. It should not be described as arbitrary, because it is faithful to its principles and always draws its laws with equal hardness, regardless of who uses them against. Its jurisprudence always follows the principle of the Talenti principle, so it is aimed at a balance between action and punishment, more precisely, the principle of specular punishment. His ten commandments, affixed to the so-called "pillars of the lion" throughout the kingdom, are so interested in ritual regulations as in matters of everyday life. The Goa'uld language in the empire of Malach-muts has an impact on Hebrew . Category:Goa'uld Category:Underlords Category:Warlords Category:Goa'uld Deceased